The invention relates to a filter arrangement for a liquid to be filtered, with a bypass valve.
Oil filter arrangements for the filtration of the lubricant oil in a motor vehicle are known, in which a replaceable paper filter cartridge is inserted into the oil circuit. A central tube is inserted or snapped into the housing of the oil filter, and over it the hollow cylindrical filter cartridge is placed. The oil to be cleaned is conveyed to the exterior of the paper layers of the filter cartridge and flows through the filter cartridge and through the openings of the central tube, which is lattice-like as a rule, into the interior of the central tube, and from there through an outlet back into the oil circuit.
In order to assure a flow of oil even in the event of clogging or similar operational disturbances, a bypass valve is provided in a bypass passage in the filter arrangement, which opens if the pressure of the oil being filtered is too high, and assures a flow of oil to the outlet.